


Reach for the stars (they'll shine for you)

by Iithril, Multifangirl69



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marvellous Aces Valentine's Event 2021, Misunderstandings, Romance, asexual!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iithril/pseuds/Iithril, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Tony agrees to let Loki live with him in the Avengers Tower, but instead of just helping Loki get used to his new life without his magic, they also fall in love. But love confessions aren't always easy...
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75
Collections: Marvellous Aces Valentine's Event 2021





	Reach for the stars (they'll shine for you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with Iithril for the Marvellous Aces Valentines event!  
> The link to the Marvellous Aces tumblr:  
> https://marvellousaces.tumblr.com/
> 
> I wrote the Tony parts and Iithril wrote the Loki parts. We also had help from Gelishan as our beta!
> 
> We hope everyone enjoys this and we appreciate any and all kudos and comments <3

“Would you be willing to welcome Loki into your house?” Thor questioned, fingers tapping against the silver chest plate and pulling at the red cape. Tony had never seen the man like this. Swaying from one foot to the other and averting his gaze was certainly unusual for the big warrior.

“Your brother?” Steve asked from his seat across the table. He crossed his arms, his expression hardening, and he was probably thinking the same thing Tony was. Maybe even more so, because Tony wasn’t entirely against it.

“Yes, my-” Tony noted the hesitation in Thor’s voice, “My brother Loki, indeed.”

Everyone was more than aware of the messed-up family dynamics plaguing the god siblings, and Tony knew more than enough about this kind of stuff. Maybe not exactly the same, but sympathy and understanding wasn’t hard to pull out for this.

“I wouldn’t mind, per se, but what for, exactly?” Tony pondered, tone wavering between curiosity and concern.

His first encounter with Loki hadn’t been ideal, to say the least, but he also trusted Thor more than he would ever admit. On top of that, Tony couldn’t shake this need to know more about Loki. Ideal or not, that moment when the trickster tried to use the Tesseract on Tony and the expression of confusion that followed - Oh, that was glorious. First time Tony was truly thankful for the arc reactor.

“Odin doesn’t want him back on Asgard. Not yet at least,” Thor said and Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

“Can’t say I blame him,” Steve threw in, arms crossed, staring down Tony like he had just asked Thor for Loki’s hand in marriage. The god ignored the comment, keeping his firm gaze on Tony.

“For some reason, our father is convinced that Loki could learn from you.” Thor peeked at Steve. “Not just Stark, but…”

“But what? Does he have something we don’t?” Natasha’s sudden voice reached them from across the room and Steve almost dropped off his chair. Neither Tony nor Thor let their surprise show, but they didn’t miss how the other tensed up. Thor cleared his throat, shaking off the surprise.

“Stark has good security,” he shrugged his shoulders, “and you’re the most likely to get along with Loki.”

“Is that so?” Tony tilted his head and grinned, curiosity winning the upper hand.

“He’s right. You’re both insufferable,” Natasha chimed in as she passed the two men, her attention on the bar and the bar alone. Tony stared after her with more appreciation for her tight pants than necessary, only losing his focus when Thor huffed beside him.

Something strange bloomed in the chiseled face. A sad smile, his gaze lost in the distance. Unspoken words lingered in the air, and Tony wondered if there was perhaps more to this than he let on.

“Just watch your back, Stark.”

And just like that, Tony welcomed Loki into the tower.

~°~

Loki rubbed his wrists, satisfied to finally be free of the shackles’ weight. He took a good look around him, careful to act confident even though part of him was terrified. He was in a world that wasn’t his, in the hands of people who had managed to outmaneuver him once. Odds weren’t in his favour – but had they ever been? He could work with whatever he had. 

The Bifrost had left him on top of Stark’s building, and he could see all of New York around him, buzzing with activity, people minding their own business, oblivious to the fact a god had just arrived in town.

He was standing next to a large picture window, possibly the one Stark had jumped through after he had successfully tricked Loki. A good trick, one Loki hadn’t expected at all. First time a mortal had earned his respect.

“Welcome, Sir,” a disembodied voice echoed all around him, and Loki tried to conjure his magic to attack the potential threat, but he remembered that Frigga had locked it. Another part of his identity taken away, leaving him defenceless. 

Or so they thought. 

“To whom do I owe the pleasure?” Loki asked, cocking his head a little, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. He hadn’t had the opportunity to discuss much with Thor before he was taken to Heimdall and sent here, but it surprised him that there was no mortal to welcome him, only a ghost. 

“Jarvis, Sir, Mr Stark’s personal AI. I’ve been ordered to greet you and show you your quarters in case none of the Avengers could make it in time.”

“And what could the Avengers be busy doing that’s more important than welcoming me?” Loki asked, and there was anger in his tone. He was hurt, but he hoped it could pass as indignation. He also had no idea what an AI could be, but asking would be showing his ignorance, thus his vulnerability, so he didn’t and made a mental note to figure it out later.

“They are currently busy discussing your status as a potentiel resident of the United States. You, and your brother, are cases yet to be studied in law schools,” Jarvis explained, and Loki regretted asking. It was always the same – he was an outsider, wherever he went. As much as he tried to pretend, being sent to Earth was a punishment. 

The only person he couldn’t lie to was himself, and the truth was bitter. 

“I hope law schools,” Loki answered, the foreign words rolling on his tongue, “find me deserving of their interest, then.”

There was a strange noise coming from Jarvis, something that could have been interpreted as a laugh coming from a human, but Loki wasn’t versed enough in those strange mortal inventions to know for sure. 

“Shall I show you your quarters?” the AI asked, and Loki nodded, curious to know whether the voice also had eyes. 

Apparently so, because the picture window opened silently, the tiles of the floor lighting up ever so slightly. Loki sighed, cast a last look at New York and its unaware inhabitants, then stepped through. The window closed behind him, shielding him from the city’s noises, and he walked along the brighter tiles, passing a kitchen and several corridors before he arrived in front of a door, which unlocked as he approached. 

“Welcome to your quarters,” Jarvis said as Loki entered. He didn’t know what he expected – he was a prince of Asgard and had always been treated as such back there, but he was but a mere prisoner on Earth, so he couldn’t expect the same consideration. 

His new quarters were spacious – a large bed, a secondary room with a desk and simple furniture, a bathroom with a shower. Windows showing him New York, unattainable. At least it was soundproof, and the only noise was his robes shuffling along the floor. It was… correct. Better than his worst case scenario, at least.

He was exhausted, he realised as his poise vanished. Not having his powers was more draining than he had thought it would be, and he wasn’t familiar enough with Earth and its energy currents to try to find them. 

“When will the others be back?” he asked Jarvis as he stripped off enough layers of clothing that he felt he could sleep in them and be comfortable. 

“In an hour at minimum,” the AI obligingly answered, and it would have to do – he needed the rest if he wanted to be ready for their arrival, to welcome them and show them immediately who he was and how he deserved to be treated. 

“Wake me up,” Loki ordered, and it seemed as if Jarvis understood his intentions, because the lights dimmed immediately as Loki slid under the covers, appreciating their soft touch and the scent of citrus lingering on the fabric. 

He fell asleep almost instantly, his slumber deep and dreamless. 

~°~

“Who the fuck-” 

Tony Stark was an interesting man to observe. He had been the first one to welcome Loki when the Avengers all came back to the Tower a few days ago, and it was clear he tried to make Loki feel comfortable. He was so passionate about engineering and his little robots, which fascinated Loki to no end. Lifeless creatures behaving like humans? With the same vulnerability, the same tendency to failure and the same clumsiness? 

Fascinating. 

The man was also pretty short, especially next to Loki, so it was always entertaining to see him find ways of dealing with his height. Presently, he was climbing on a stool to grab his precious coffee beans – another thing Tony Stark was very attached to, coffee. Loki didn’t understand why, for the liquid didn’t have any effect on him, but mortals were strange, and if they needed some kind of drugs to stay awake during the day, then so be it. 

“Careful not to slip,” Loki said innocently, noticing how Tony almost jumped but remembered his precarious position at the last second, his fingers finally closing around the object he wanted, before he stepped down the stool with a sigh. 

“Were you there the whole time?” Tony asked as he prepared the coffee machine, and Loki marvelled at his swiftness and how easy he made it look. Another fascinating thing about humans, and Tony Stark in particular: he was talented. Especially with the coffee machine, which Loki had carefully avoided after it had aggressively hissed at him the first time he tried to use it.

“Since you grabbed the tool, at least.”

“And you didn’t think you could help me?”

“You were doing a fine job by yourself.”

Tony laughed, something unexpected and bright that made Loki’s heart jump. 

“Yeah, don’t think so. I much prefer not being by myself,” Tony winked at Loki, and his heart sank, all glee vanished as fast as it had appeared. 

That was the main problem with mortals – at least the ones Loki got to interact with on a daily basis. That was also a problem with Asgardians, as far as Loki was concerned, for he had yet to meet someone like him. 

Tony liked sex. He liked to joke about it, a lot. On certain mornings he would have his hair tousled and a particular spark in his eyes which left little space for doubt. The red marks he bore on his neck were but another confirmation. 

Loki didn’t understand. But he was getting used to it, he wasn’t surprised anymore.

“Hey, you okay?” Tony asked, turning back to Loki after he had grabbed his cup of freshly prepared coffee. 

No, he wasn’t. He was stranded on Earth, devoid of powers, developing a liking for a mortal who had carnal appetites Loki couldn’t comprehend. 

He smirked to avoid answering, then left the room and headed back to his quarters without looking back, leaving a very puzzled Tony Stark sipping his morning coffee. 

~°~

“Do you think you could-”

Yes, Loki could. He grabbed the tool Tony needed, laying on the table just a little too far for Tony’s fingers to catch, and handed it. 

“Thanks, Reindeer Games,” Tony said as he dived in his machine again. 

They were in Tony’s workshop, and Tony was working on his strange flying armour. He kept saying he wanted to find a way for it to assemble faster instead of having to step into it like a coffin, so he was working on that. 

Loki didn’t have anything better to do with his day, so he was there. 

Despite Tony’s interest in sex, he was good company. He enjoyed banter and was clever with his words, something Loki valued greatly. He wasn’t afraid of Loki, not even wary, and was determined to treat him like a guest at the Tower, which felt… pleasant. It had been two or three months since Loki had arrived on Earth, and although he still missed Asgard, he could bear it.

Tony helped a lot. 

But that was not something Loki could openly admit out loud, so he just spent time with him, revelling in their discussions and trying not to let his feelings reach the surface. 

Feelings were dangerous, he had learnt soon enough. They turned a perfectly fine individual into a target, provided a crack in their armor, and Loki couldn’t afford to be vulnerable. 

And Tony needed sex, was even actively seeking it, which was a desire Loki could not fulfill. 

So he stayed silent, marvelling at Tony’s skills, how fast his mind was drawing connections when he was working on schematics, then on his armour, how radiant and confident he appeared even when caught by surprise. How his smiles always reached his eyes when they were for Loki, and how he made a point to always act normal around Loki. Not slavish, not dismissive, and certainly not afraid. 

Loki could have that, at least.

~°~

“Hey Lokes, want popcorn?”

Movie night was not a custom Loki had been aware of before he arrived on Earth, but he had been invited once, had accepted and then came every time, except when Tony couldn’t make it. 

Loki cast a look at the bucket of popcorn – heated corn, hot, sticky and sugary – Tony was presenting him, and carefully selected a seed. 

Tony snorted before he brought the bucket closer to him and grabbed a handful of popcorn he shoved into his mouth. 

“You do it like that,” he said triumphantly, or at least that was what Loki understood, for speaking with a mouth full of popcorn was tricky. 

Tony passed the bucket to Natasha after another handful, then the lights dimmed and the TV lit on, and Loki relaxed on the couch, safely covered by a blanket. The film was enjoyable – something about immortals, which made Loki wonder if Asgardians had wandered on Earth to give such ideas to mortals – and at some point he felt Tony wriggle closer. 

Without thinking about it, he opened his arms and let Tony come closer, until his head was against Loki’s chest and his hair was almost tickling Loki’s nose. 

“Thanks,” Tony murmured, his voice a bit slurred, and it was clear he was falling asleep, which wasn’t surprising considering he had spent the day discussing things about Stark Industries, then had done some heavy maintenance on all the Avengers’ tech without ever stopping except to ask Loki for help or for a cup of coffee – the coffee machine was no longer an obstacle, although it had taken a lot of observation and tentative imitation for Loki to get it right. 

Loki remained silent, revelling in Tony’s warmth and trust, the discreet scent of shampoo coming from his hair, the soothing vibration of the arc reactor resting against Loki’s side. It felt so close to what he wanted – intimacy. He and Tony acted like a bickering couple, the other Avengers kept joking about it. Loki had grown familiar with Tony’s way of thinking, so he could take him by surprise, and Tony valued help and feedback on his designs, something Loki was more than happy to provide. They ate together, worked side by side, either bantering or falling into a comfortable silence, and it felt like everything Loki could ever wish for. 

But he didn’t feel like he could have it, for it was based on lies. 

Not quite lies, he reminded himself, rather dishonesty, but the consequences were the same – he hadn’t been honest with Tony, couldn’t bring himself to be, for fear of being rejected. He was the God of Mischief, so it shouldn’t bother him to this extent not to tell the truth, the entire, bare truth, but he wanted to be honest with Tony, as thanks for everything the man had given him, and the more intimate they became, the more uncomfortable and guilty Loki felt, because the fallout was inevitable.

“By the way, I think I’m in love with you, but I don’t want to have sex with you.”

Tony would never bear it. Loki could see it crystal clear, the disinterest, the excuses to conceal the rejection, the “oh but it’s not because of that,” when it was, of course it was.

He had to tell him, Loki thought as Tony stirred against him, adjusting his head into a more relaxed position. He had to do it before he was confronted with Tony’s advances, before he could be cornered and forced to reveal the truth, because that scenario would hurt Tony, and it was unacceptable. 

Loki had to do this by his own rules. He owed that to Tony. He owed him honesty, because Tony had been nothing but honest with him from the beginning. 

He tried to imprint every single detail in his memory, the weight of Tony’s body completely slack and vulnerable against his, his fingers idly tracing abstract patterns on Loki’s arm, his whole presence, for soon Loki would be devoid of it all, deprived of such trust and intimacy. 

At least he would have the memories. 

~°~

Tony awoke to bright light flooding the room. He stirred against the warm, firm body he was leaning against, but didn’t open his eyes, pressing them tighter together instead. Voices filled the room and Tony groaned, tilting his head and burying his face in Loki’s shoulder. Loki. Right, he had almost forgotten who he was sleeping on.

“Good luck,” Natasha said, her voice so far away, but Loki’s mumbled words resonated right next to Tony’s ear.

Silence fell upon them, only interrupted by soft breathing. Loki’s shoulders rose and sank with every breath, tempting Tony to fall asleep again, but the warm body shifted next to him. He wondered why Loki stayed, and it would be interesting to test how long the god would allow Tony to sleep on him.

That’s when Tony’s stomach grumbled, and an almost painful strain shook him fully awake. Perhaps he should have eaten something before movie night. Popcorn wasn’t enough after all, but Tony had been working the whole day. Well, not really working, he had distracted himself. From a lot of things in fact, but mainly from Loki.

“Stark…” And there was the soft whisper of the man who plagued Tony’s sleepless nights. Why? He couldn’t say for sure. No, he knew the reason, but why it came to that was the real question.

“Tony,” Loki whispered, voice firm and a little louder. The god shifted again, and Tony sensed careful fingers tracing his crossed arms like a ghost, hesitating to touch him.

“I’m awake,” Tony finally said and opened his eyes. He squinted against the light, groaning and loosening his arms to rub his hands over his face. His elbow brushed a hand that immediately retreated. Tony didn’t miss the soft blush spreading across Loki’s cheeks, hidden by long, dark hair a moment later.

“Good. Finally.” 

Tony lifted his head and stretched his arms above his head, small grunts slipping from his tongue. Loki visibly shuddered at the view and the blush darkened. Of course Tony made the mistake of chuckling, and Loki pushed himself off the couch, turning his full body away from the other man.

“I’m sorry,” Tony whispered and dropped his gaze.

“For what?” Loki turned back just a little, just enough that he could look down at Tony, who stared back with equal amounts of uncertainty.

“For…” Tony rubbed along his thigh and leaned back into the couch, “sleeping on you.”

Loki huffed and faced Tony fully, hands propped on his hips. Something sparked in the blue eyes, something that left Tony swaying between fear and anticipation. But as quick as it came, it disappeared again, and Loki’s shoulders dropped.

“I didn’t mind. If I had, I could have pushed you off with ease.”

“Of course.” Tony smiled and Loki’s eyes widened, his expression softening. 

Once again, silence wrapped around them. Tony fumbled with the remote to pick another movie. Just for him, because he had missed half of the other one. And maybe for Loki too, if the man wanted to stay. But he didn’t move from his spot, only quietly watching Tony tap through the list, the light flickering in his eyes. Tony stared at Loki instead of at the screen, and the god didn’t seem to notice.

“Wait, wait, go back,” Loki blurted out and spun around, grabbing the remote before Tony had a chance to respond. He examined the device and carefully pressed a button. Surprise lightened up his face as the list moved back. He pressed the button again and a small smile curled his lips, and Tony wondered how it would feel to kiss them-

Bad timing. What was he thinking? Again and again, his thoughts crossed lines. First it was only small moments of simple appreciation. Like for the way Loki walked, head always high, always so proud and sure of himself. Or the first time Tony had seen him fresh out of bed, hair messy, standing up left and right like a hedgehog. 

But soon they slipped into more. Tony imagined how it would feel to touch and hold Loki’s hand. He had to fight the urge to brush hair out of Loki’s face, fight the fantasies of waking up next to the god. Something about Loki captivated Tony like no one else before. Perhaps because they were so similar, both so arrogant with such a need to prove themselves, craving attention while denying that they cared about anyone’s opinion.

Yes. Tony was sure he was falling in love with Loki, and Loki was so blissfully unaware.

“Hey! Stark!”

Tony slipped back into reality, startled by a sudden hand waving the remote in front of his face. Loki had taken his seat next to him again, and the screen showed the menu for some romcom a one night stand bought for him. They ended up never watching it.

“I didn’t know you liked this kind of stuff,” Tony said, raising an eyebrow. Loki stiffened beside him like a child caught stealing a cookie, and it was simply adorable how his cheeks reddened so easily.

“This kind of stuff?” The god whispered, shaking his head.

“Romance stories, I mean.”

Loki glanced from the TV screen to Tony, and his eyes narrowed. A million unspoken things sparked in the bright eyes, a million more lingering on Tony’s tongue. 

“They’re very popular in Asgard. Ballads, legends, simple stories, but we also enjoy the tragedy of a loved one dying or-” Loki crossed his arms, gripping the sleeves of his fancy leather jacket.

“Or?” Tony shuffled closer, crossing the last few inches between them, and their thighs pressed together. For one moment, Loki seemed to relax against the other man, but the fleeting emotion was pushed aside by tense shoulders and an unsure expression again. Tony slid back to his original position, but Loki’s expression only hardened more. Like he was disappointed.

Tony needed to know for sure. He needed to know if he wasn’t alone after all with his feelings, his needs and his urges-

“Or unrequited love,” Loki finally said, his gaze wandering back to the TV. The two actors smiled on the title screen, embracing, stars sparkling around them.

“Your love stories tend to end much happier. It’s…” Loki pondered, “It’s nice.”

“It is. Don’t tell anyone, but I enjoy these movies too. Never really get much romance in between all the work.” Tony bent forward and took the remote from Loki, who stared at him- No, who smiled at him. His heart fluttered, a rush of heat spread through his body and he leaned in closer, Loki’s eyes widening with every inch he crossed.

“Perhaps if you stop indulging in…” Loki licked his lips, turning his head to meet Tony, “...these carnal desires, you’d have more time for something more substantial.”

“Carnal desires?” Tony chuckled and stopped moving, their faces so close, Loki’s warm breath stroked his skin. The god hesitated, but nodded. His expression softened just the slightest bit, but only because he seemed to slip into deep thought, like he was wondering what he should do. Tony had some ideas, but considering Loki’s unsure demeanor, he couldn’t possibly go through with any of them.

“Are you one of those no-sex-before-marriage people?” Tony laughed again, so relaxed, only joking around, but Loki suddenly jumped to his feet, and Tony knew he fucked up. He gripped the edge of the couch, eyes wide as he stared up at the god, standing with crossed arms and a hard frown across his face.

“Do you think it’s wrong to not want sex? Do you think your promiscuous lifestyle is any better?” Loki’s voice shook like thunder and Tony gripped the cushion harder, furrowing his brow. His mouth opened and closed, so much to say, but every word got stuck in his throat, choking him slowly.

“That’s not- I didn’t mean that-” Tony wanted to stand as well, but his legs didn’t listen, and he was forced to stay put while Loki towered over him.

“No, of course you didn’t mean! It’s all a joke to you! Everything! But not everyone desires sex, some do not even enjoy thinking about it!” Loki yelled back, hands tightened into fists at his sides. Only the tremble of his lips betrayed the god. Tony’s chest strained, and the urge to hug Loki burned at his fingertips.

Why did he always fuck up like this?

“I know, I know! I didn’t know that you-”

“Exactly! You didn’t know, you know nothing about me, Stark! All you care about is these women that come and go! For what? For a night of fun? Is that the perfect life?”

“You think I’m happy with that?” Finally Tony’s body listened, and he jumped to his feet as well, standing chest to chest with Loki. The god stuttered in his stance, and his eyes widened.

“Of course! Why else would you do this?” Loki questioned, genuinely puzzled.

“Because these women want nothing else from me!” Breathing in deeply, Tony took a step back and pointed at the TV besides them. “They don’t want… Romance! I wish I could find someone to have cliche candlelight dinners with, or someone to kiss under the stars like in this stupid movie!”

“I didn’t know,” Loki said, dropping his gaze.

“I guess we both need to learn a lot more about each other.”

Silence followed. Neither of the two moved, only calming their heaving chests and burning nerves, averting their eyes like it would be too much to bear to look at each other. They had both said too much and maybe not enough. So much more hung heavy between them, and Tony knew he should seize the moment or he’ll regret it forever.

“Loki,” he said, softly but firmly. Loki lifted his head and their eyes met, both softening their expressions. Now or never. Tony stepped closer and reached out his hand.

“I’m sorry. I really am,” he continued, and Loki took the offer, putting his hand into Tony’s, the touch electrifying, more intimate than anything else before. Tony curled his fingers around the slender hand and squeezed. A smile crept onto Loki’s lips.

“I apologize as well,” Loki whispered, daring to step closer. Their eyes met again and Tony shivered, overwhelmed with anticipation.

“I don’t need…carnal desires to be happy. On the contrary, I’d be very happy with someone who wants me to buy roses for them or-” Tony glanced past Loki at the TV and back at the blue eyes, “-someone who wants to watch cliche romcoms with me.”

Another step to cross the space, this time from Tony. Their chests almost touched, hands still clasped together tightly, and neither could stop smiling. Tony lifted his other hand to Loki’s face, resting the warm palm against his cheek. Loki pressed his own on top of Tony’s, mimicking the squeeze from before. They leaned in closer.

“Are you sure?” Loki asked, his voice just a ghostly hush against Tony’s lips.

“More than just sure.” Tony tilted his head, their mouths just an inch apart. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please do.”

Finally, their lips met, slow and careful. The kiss said everything that they couldn’t, full of everything good, exhilarating, leaving them hot and breathless as they moved apart again. They opened their eyes and smiled at each other, but didn’t say anything. They didn’t need to anymore. 

Instead, Tony slipped his hands from Loki’s grip and around his waist instead, pulling him close and tight. Loki curled his arms around Tony’s shoulders, and they both swore that they could see the stars sparkling around them.


End file.
